Pandora
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: Superheroes, what's the point in being one? There is none. All people do is hate you for saving their lives. Nothing could possibly change my mind about the human race... or could there? DarkSpiritshipping, side spiritshipping.
1. Chapter один

**Lea-Renee:** Requested by Ash! _  
><em>**Rayne: **Shouldn't you be doing your homework or something. _  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **Yes, but that's not important now. _  
><em>**Rayne: ***Face palm* Fine be a procrastinator. **  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>It hasn't failed yet.

**Warning: **Angst and other things I haven't really planned yet._  
><em>**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh Gx, if I did_  
><em>**Songs:**The Beginning is the End is the beginning- Smashing Pumpkins.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ****Imagine that this is all in black and white, except the only visible colours to us is red, gold and any varying shades of those to colours. Characters can see in colour if one says something's brown it is but just imagine that to you it's a shade of gray. The reason for this, I have recently re-fallen in love with old early 1970's black and white detective movies. (Yes I'm eccentric)**

**Haou's Pov**

I stood on the top of the tallest building in Pandora city, my black leather clothes helped merge me in with the night sky. The wind whipped around me but the chill barely touched my bare skin the only chill that really got to me anymore was from my own soul. I heard sirens blaring in the distance, screams from all around. A mother crying as the father of her child abused her, guns going off in the back alleys, innocent people being mugged, a gang in a battle, a convenience store being robbed with the tender a college student who needs money with a gun to their head, prostitutes on the corner, people getting high and drunk. Disgusting. Filthy. Trash that somehow manage to still call themselves human. I knew my brother would be out there trying to help where he could, out of the two of us he was the real hero. Judai had managed among all the death to see a light that was no longer in my eye sight anymore. I lost faith in mankind too long ago and with that went the want to help them.

**Jehu's Pov.**

The neighbourhood where I lived in was probably one of the better ones in the city but that's not much to say really in Pandora city. Personally I thought whoever named it did a damn good job, this city was nothing but sins and there was only a flicker of hope that I was surprised hadn't completely disappeared yet. That hope was in the form of two super heroes, one with beautiful gold eyes and the other brown. There were wanted signs everywhere, offering shit loads of money for their lives.

I shook my head pissed off; they didn't know what they were doing. I hurried home knocking on the door in a secret code so they'd know not to blow off my head when I entered and made sure to lock the door behind me using the deadlock. "Johan, I'm home and I brought dinner."

We didn't bother setting the table, it was just him and I now our father left when we were young and our mother died a year ago, suicide. Luckily I was old enough to take custody of my younger brother and I was sure that at the time that's what she was waiting for. I heard him scoff at whatever was on the tv and looked around the corner to see him watching the news.

Sitting down beside Johan I gave him his food. "What's happened?" I asked.

"They're saying that Haou's dead," He replied while chewing.

"That's bullshit."

He smiled, "That's what I was thinking. If he was really dead they would have shown us a body or something. They're just trying to spread bullshit propaganda again."

"Language," I warned, taking remote off him I flicked the tv off, not wanting to hear about anymore of that crap.

Johan raised his eyebrows at me but didn't argue back. "They're also going on about the possible rampage Judai will go on when he finds out but everyone who's still sane in this city knows that Judai would never do that."

My brother had been saved by Judai a couple years ago and I was pretty sure he had developed a crush on the masked hero. That was about the time I stopped listening to the news as well and started listening to the few who said good things about the heroes. I had even kept a few articles from an underground newspaper group about the two of them. I was pretty sure that the people who started that were dead now and from their writing they weren't much older than Johan was.

I looked up at the clock, 10:30pm. "Do all your homework?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, I peered at him closely making sure that he was telling me the truth.

"Good, now once you have finished eating go brush your teeth and go to bed," I ordered.

He nodded his head, "What about tiding up?"

"I'll take care of it all, you have school tomorrow," I stated taking my plate to the kitchen and began doing the dishes. Before I finished he came in with his own plate and gave it to me. I felt a smile grace my lips and said, "Good dreams."

I sighed as he walked off to bed. Johan was a good kid but he tried a little too hard to not be a burden on me. Sometimes I wished that I could give him more, he was a smart and had gotten a scholarship to the top high school in the city. Johan was no burden on me so I did all I could to make sure life wasn't too much of a burden on him.

After cleaning up and doing what little I could to make the place look nicer I checked up on my brother who was already fast asleep. I quietly went in and patted his head lightly; he was one of the few people who gave me hope for the future.

Soon I too went to bed, sitting up I brought out a drawing board that was hidden under the bed and continued drawing my comic book with all the real life actions of Haou and Judai not slanted by the media to make them look like villains but to make them into the heroes they truly were.

I had finished a page before I deemed it time to go to sleep, hiding the comic and my drawing gear once more I lay down. If others learnt well it didn't real matter, I had a worse secret than just drawings, death wasn't something I feared anymore.

**Please review and if you want suggest pairings that you'd like to appear in this!**


	2. Chapter два

**Lea-Renee:** The second chapter yay! _  
><em>**Rayne: **There will be the same amount of chapters from here on as Mastodon Crack the Skye Songs._  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **Smashing Pumpkins may have started me off but Mastodon will finish it. _  
><em>**Rayne: **Unless she finds more songs or can't finish it in that amount of chapters…**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>Then I'll have to find songs. (Actually I do, I've finished writing to the crack the Skye songs...) 

**Warning: **Religious/Mythological themes, I'm not a Pagan/Satanist by the way so don't flame me cause of them. _  
><em>**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh Gx, if I did there would be a cute ball where Judai is in a tux with a red shirt and Johan with a blue shirt. _  
><em>**Songs:**Oblivion- Mastodon.

**Haou's Pov**

How can I be considered a hero when I don't want to save anyone? Light brimmed over the horizon and with it disappeared the thugs and criminals, as if they thought that in the light their sins that hid so well in the darkness of the night would all suddenly be shown to the world. They didn't realise that they could never hide their sins from god. However I shouldn't really bring god into any of this anymore. In my childhood Judai and I were taught about god, a powerful, omnipresent, omnipotent being who was good, right and just but as I grew up that god slowly seemed to die and with him so too did my beliefs. Yet the devil in this city stood strong and further corrupted the already corrupt. If there was still a god, he was weak and pitiful, not worth a sinner's breath. Either that or he no longer cared about us anymore looking at his creation in a state of disrepair and waiting for us to end it all ourselves so he could set his failure aside and start anew.

**Jehu's POV**

At what was obviously too early in the morning my brother, who I normally loved very much, chose to come and wake me up from the bliss that is sleep. "Jehu, get up," he ordered as he prodded an annoying finger harshly at my cheek. Letting out a tired growl I opened my eyes and glared at him, sadly it no longer had the same effect on him as it did others. Instead Johan just shrugged it off and left me so I'd get ready.

Getting out of bed I took some, what smelt like clean, clothes off the floor and padded off to the bathroom. After a quick shower I stood in front of the mirror and examined myself. I was sure that the rings under my eyes were becoming more pronounced as the days went by; ignoring it I brushed my teeth. Trying to tame my hair I went downstairs to my brother who was already beside the door waiting for me and before I knew it I was being pushed out into the cold bitter air with a piece of toast being shoved into my hand.

"Why the rush?" I asked, cringing as the taste of mint toothpaste and jam mixed in my mouth.

Johan raised his eyebrow at me. "Do I really have to answer that question?" he said as more of a statement.

"Point taken," I replied.

We walked no more than five minutes before we arrived at the storage shed that held my baby. Opening the door I revealed a dark chrome motorcycle with the logo of the company emblazoned on the side, Scientific Industries National or SIN. I worked for them as an assistant and let's just say that powerful when used to describe them is an understatement. That's why I could leave my bike in a crappy place and not have it nicked.

I put on my black helmet as Johan put on his emerald one. I always drove him to school even though I had been somewhat told off by the heads of his school. I wasn't going to let him take the subway, that where you went if you wanted to get killed, mugged or just dumb enough to try your luck and because of the fancy uniform he was forced to wear Johan would have had a huge bulls eye painted onto the side of his head.

Johan held on tightly to me as I kicked off my motorcycle. We swerved through traffic with ease and cut off a few angry commuters, really it was their fault for not getting lifts to work with their mates and instead pollute the air with their one person per car motto. I like to call those people idiots, they were the ones who'd most likely complain about Global Warming, which was a load of rubbish it's Climate Change and the Earths been doing that since the beginning, and create an uproar, yet want an extra two tvs and every other appliance under the sun.

It didn't take long until we reached Johan's school and I had dropped him off outside the gates. I always waited until he reached his friends before I drove off. Some arseholes who thought of themselves as better than him because of the family they worked for bullied him when he first began there but eventually he befriended a guy named Jim, a transfer student from Australia who was allowed to carry his crocodile to school on his back and therefore no one messed with him. After that he made a few more fiends and so I don't worry about him so much anymore.

I then made my way to work. It was the tallest building in all of Pandora city, towering over every other one. To enter there were rigorous security checks and I had heard rumours that there were anti-aircraft missiles on the roof. But before I had to go through any of that, I had to pass the nutcase protestors. One bad thing about a motorcycle, you can't closed your windows and ram through people.

One stopped in front of me wearing was could be taken as prophet robes and had long unruly brown hair. "Sin will destroy us all," he almost sounded as though he was threatening me, "the world is dying and soon the final judgement will be upon us. With sin in this world we're all going to hell!"

Eventually I drove around him because his rants were getting repetitive and annoying. When it came to people like him I didn't quite know if he was referring to the company of to the act but though it seemed like I denied it, there was truth in what he was saying for both meanings. SIN and sin were both horrible, both destroying the world slowly, I didn't like to admit that the company I was working for was technically evil, nor the prospect that the end was coming. I sometimes wished the instead of tying to dig myself a hole with bare hand, tearing off fingers and nails, that I could of stayed as a child, finding bliss in ignorance.


	3. Chapter три

**Lea-Renee:** I love writing this story; it just flows for me so far._  
><em>**Rayne: **That's cause Lea's actually slightly psychotic and he problems make it easy to enter the minds of dark characters._  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **I'm not psychotic! I am simply an empathetic person. _  
><em>**Rayne: **Is that what you call crying when that Nazi got hung in Schindler's list? **  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>That's because I felt sorry for him, he obviously loved that Jewish girl and the view that were thrust upon him caused an inner conflict… but that's off topic. Here is chapter 3.__

**Warning: **Religious/Mythological themes, I'm not a Pagan/Satanist by the way so don't flame me cause of them. _  
><em>**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh Gx, if I did I wouldn't have to think about the things I would do differently._  
><em>**Songs:**Divinations- Mastodon.

**Haou's Pov**

Hanging up my costume for the day I changed into my normal people clothes, normally I wouldn't because really being a superhero is a full time job but I wasn't feeling up to going. Unlike most cartoon superheroes my costume wasn't some ridiculously tight licra thing with a mask that made my identity so obvious only an idiot wouldn't be able to tell who it was. Well my costume was leather and tight fitting at that mainly because I didn't want it to get caught on anything and so I didn't have a cape either since that would be counterproductive. My masked covered half of my face and I had a black hat to cover my hair which was a trademark of mine and Judai's. Really the only way to tell Judai and me apart minus looking in our eyes was that I had a gold trimmed mark a Judai a red one.

I closed the door on my outfit and locked it then put a dresser in front of the door. It wasn't really important if no one could tell us apart if I chose to no longer wear my costume…

**Jehu's POV**

I was on the story that was third from the top, the closer to the top the more important the work being done there was. Though I was working as SIN as an assistant I knew what my level was trying to do, the guy I helped was a brain box named Amon Gecko. He was head of the project and liked to talk out loud to his self too much, kind of ironic since he complained about that in other when he went on his spying rounds. As an assistant I obviously didn't count as a person and heard all about what this level of SIN was doing. They were trying to create a superhero, one who they dubbed suitable for the role. I had also heard that the one above was trying to find a way to kill the heroes we already had.

So, why did I work for these arsehole even though what they were doing was blatantly wrong and cliché comic book evil? Well it was because there was no other way I could support Johan, these evil bastards had provided Johan and I with enough money to keep our home after our mother died, they paid a great deal more that what most companies do for assistance, thus making it easier to support Johan and I also had a inkling that Johan had receive his scholarship trough these guys influence because he was the type of smart that would make him appropriate to work at a place like SIN. To me that had a snowballs chance in hell but with all the branches that SIN had and some that seemed to have no connection with them, Johan would most likely somehow start working for them even without realising it.

I gave Amon his morning coffee as soon as he came in and placed the progress report on his desk as his sat down. At the start of the work day there wasn't much to do except filing paperwork as he completed it, the work didn't start until Amon was ready for the tests to begin and normally that was about ten o'clock. The clock tick slowly as I waited for what was the worst part of my day. Amon always gave me an observation sheet to fill out what he told me to write. I suppose the tests were the reason why SIN's assistances were paid more. Because some of the things we saw were unimaginably terrible.

Today's subject was a young man who looked around eighteen, only a little older than my brother. He was strapped to a hospital bed with strong titanium bindings. A nurse injected what was the new serum directly into his blood and then we waited with a one way glass between us and the subject. Amon kept checking his watch, counting the seconds until something happened…The patient suddenly broke out of his holds with an animalistic growl in his throat. He looked ready to kill, with no traces of humanity left in his fathomless eyes.

He pounded on the glass, cracks actually formed in the screen but like always we didn't more from our spots, we were taught not to for penalty of death. With no warning he just stopped, dropping to the ground and withering in pain. A nurse ran in and injected him with what could possibly save his life but before the nurse opened the door again to get out it was obvious that she was too late and the boy shrieked in pain, claws sprout from his fingers and his teeth grew sharp, piercing through his own jaw. The only thing that he could be considered lucky for was the fact he died before he became an unrecognisable monster, if the boy had family he would have still been able to have a funeral with a filing down of his teeth and having his nails cut.

"What a pity," Amon said, looking like he really didn't give a shit. "Now Jehu, write down that his strength kicked in twenty-seven seconds after the serum was administered."

With my consciously mind I blocked him out while still copying down everything he was saying, I had become well adapt to doing that. That boy in there wasn't even the worst that I had seen. There was once a girl whose power happened to be fire but since her body couldn't handle it she burnt to death, one died like a fish on land, but the worst in my books would have been when this guy literally exploded covering the entire room in blood.

It wasn't really a wonder why I didn't want my brother working here, I didn't want to work here but I had to for him. Plus there were rumours of what they did to people who wanted to quit and I didn't want to join them.

So welcome to SIN, I hope you enjoy your time with us.

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter четыре

**Lea-Renee:** A billion apologises I have been so busy with study._  
><em>**Rayne: **Excuses, excuses..._  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **No seriously I have exams next week and unlike most I have one everyday._  
><em>**Rayne: **Shows what happens when you spread yourself too far.**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>Really? I chose this? Well on with the story.

**Warning: **Religious/Mythological themes, I'm not a Pagan/Satanist by the way so don't flame me cause of them. _  
><em>**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh Gx, if I did Judai would have run off with that creepy sea captain and there would be a Spongebob cameo… I don't know why I still like him…_  
><em>**Songs:**Quintessence- Mastodon.

**Haou's Pov**

I have never felt physically tired but right now I was completely exhausted mentally and emotionally, this bullshit place really took it out of me and I couldn't help it. I couldn't understand how Judai handled it all but it was my weakness not his, I just found it impossible to see the light in people but then his weakness was his lack of being able to see the darkness that resided in their hearts. My cell phone rang, not a special call from the mayor or some crap like that but a message from my brother, it was always my brother, no one else would ever message let alone ring me but that's the way I liked it. Checking the message I had all the information I needed, I guess I couldn't give up on saving people just yet but my excuse was that I was only doing it for my brother who wouldn't be going to school if he didn't trust me to stand in for him.

**Jehu's POV**

As much as I hated working at SIN I was thankful for the job at the same time. When mum had killed herself I was barely out of school and was suddenly given a fourteen year old brother to look after. With no prospective jobs in minds for a under qualified, inexperienced kid, Johan and I found time very difficult. That's how I came to SIN, they paid well in order to make sure everyone kept their mouth shut and for an assistant all the needed was to make sure that you were trustworthy. That trail was probably one of the worst that I went through in my life and definitely the most painful but I became stronger because of it and anyway I was slowing getting my personality and free will back bit by bit.

One good thing about working at SIN was that the lunch breaks were long, in the beginning I ate very little after and experiment but I eventually got used to it and had found a really nice café to eat at.

Hoping on my motorcycle, I drove passed the midday traffic and arrived at the Centre Fold Plato in record time and had even managed to get a seat outside my favourite café. The reason why it was my favourite wasn't actually all about the food but the cute waiter that worked there. Edo was no more than a year younger than myself, silver hair and really nice blue eyes however it wasn't his appearance that actually brought me here to flirt with him but more the way I annoyed him when I didn't it. He was very faithful to his boyfriend. Now that was love. Or that was because his boyfriend was scary.

I walked, no sauntered over to the counter and seductively leaned against it, eyeing the petite silverette with a suggestive smirk on my face. "Hey babe, how are you doing today?"

I always loved how his cheeks reddened in anger. "What do you want?" Edo almost hissed.

"Is that how you're supposed to treat a customer?" I asked, "And a handsome one at that."

"Handsome? What? Is that another word for dickhead now?"

It was just too easy sometimes. "Oh so you like it dirty now? I can do that."

The eternal death glare was just too much and I had to struggle to keep the smile off my face. "Just order now and leave me alone, okay."

"I like a man who knows what he likes and is prepared to order people around for it," I said.

"I will kick you out," Edo threatened. It was an empty threat though, I was one of their best customers and he knew it.

Without even looking at the board I asked for a slice of death by chocolate cake and an iced chocolate with whipped cream, my usual. I paid and in moments it was ready, I blame the quick service of the fact he wanted to get rid of me as fast as possible.

Sitting by a window seat in the corner I took out my mp3 player and searched for a song the would fit the mood of the day, coming across a depressing metal song in moments, actually all my songs were kind of depressing and fit into the metal and rock genre but that's because the world I lived in wasn't exactly a world fill of sunshine and rainbows. I sat focusing on the music with my closed eyes instead of the horrible monochromatic melancholy that was outside.

However in the moments that passed, while I was resting in my blissful oblivion, I didn't notice the suspicious car drive up in the centre of the square, I didn't notice a young woman walking almost too calmly up to the shop I was in, nor did I notice the impending certainty of death in her eyes. It was only once the yelling began that I took notice of her.

When I first saw her, I didn't feel afraid but I felt sad. She was far too young to be doing this type of thing; she wasn't even what I would consider to be a young woman but more a confused girl. The thoughts that went though her mind with such obvious power were ones that shouldn't even touch the mind of someone who should be innocent still. But it was obvious that in her knowledge of the world she was far too old in her years.

Everything became too airily still and it wasn't the thought of dying running through my head but what would happy to Johan if this was my end.

_(Yes I know a cliffy... Gosh I hate them but yeah... Review.)_


	5. Chapter пять

**Lea-Renee:** So chapter 5._  
><em>**Rayne:**You were ridiculously late with this and I thought you were on hiatus._  
><em>**Lea-Renee:**I am... technically, well until exams are over. _  
><em>**Rayne:**And that is? So everyone will know.**  
><strong>**Lea-Renee:**21st of November is my last day of exams then freedom!__

**Warning:**Religious/Mythological themes, I'm not a Pagan/Satanist by the way so don't flame me cause of them. _  
><em>**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yugioh Gx, if I did there wouldn't be a special eggwich but a special PB and J sandwich instead cause who doesn't like Peanut butter Jelly time?_  
><em>**Songs:**The Czar: Usurper/ Escape/ Martyr/ Spiral - Mastodon.

**Haou's Pov**

My brother when he messaged me about something going done at the City central Plato I didn't know what to expect. Judai's future telling power wasn't specific he more or less got a feeling, it was a bit of a pain in the butt but who was I to complain. So I didn't expect a ten year old looking girl to walk into a building with a bomb strapped to her chest. Situations like these were always hard. I could hurt the girl but it was obvious she that must have been a victim in all this because that was really my only explanation of why someone her age would even contemplate doing something like this. It was always the same for the people like her I had dealt with before. A plan was formulating in my head, though I didn't really go out on my own according to save people, everything I was taught when I was younger, every person I had already saved, was still firmly implanted in my mind. I was going to save all of them, there was no absolute certainty that the people I saved were innocents but for this moment at least it was my vocation, my job.

**Jehu's POV**

Unlike everyone else in the café who ducked down behind desks and counters I stayed where I was, I was trained to face death in the eye and even at the moment I couldn't change that. When I focused in on her hands I saw they were shaking, even with all of her bravado she was just a scared kid.

"Get down," she ordered, her voice wobbling,

It didn't seem as though she was completely devoid of all reason so I raised my hands in a non-threatening way, with my palms open. "There's really no point in doing that is there," I said, to myself I sounded sickening sweet but it looked as though that was the tone she needed.

"I will kill you if you don't do what I say," she argued.

"What's your name?" I asked, putting her off her train of thought.

For a moment she was shy and let her black hair fall in front of her eyes. "Rei."

"Well Rei, what's the point of hiding like a coward if I'm just going to die anyway," I answered her previous statement, "The way I see it what's the point in being scared of death? We all go sometimes but we do have to appreciate the life we have. It's apparent that you don't want to do this."

Everyone one hiding looked at me as though I was mad and maybe I was but that was definitely not a flaw of mine, my madness kept me sane in mad situations.

Rei shook her head. "But I do!"

"Hey darling, look at me for a moment please," I waited for her to obey before I continued, "You need to learn not to lie to yourself and you know you are."

"But my parents beat me! They wouldn't care if I died! No one would care. He said he care for me once I did this!" I didn't flinch as she yelled.

I wanted to get closer to her, give her a hug but I just continued sitting where I was. "Not true, I would care and though I've only just met you can't already tell that you're a smart kid."

With uncertainty she reached for the remote in her pocket, I could see that her mind was made up; there was nothing I could do. I put my hands together praying to whoever or whatever was up there that Johan would be alright. I heard a crash and felt a whoosh of air against my skin. I opened my eyes to see that the girl was no longer standing but tied to a chair, the remote in somebody else's hand, somebody I didn't know personally but knew a lot about, Haou.

He stood there strong and powerful, with an aura of darkness, freezing the air but as the same time there was that sense of gentleness about him too. As the other patrons came to their senses they ran out of the building, some spitting at our hero as they passed, one couple taking Rei away from what they seemed to consider and evil monster. I felt sad for them in their stupidity. Though I did hope that the couple looked after Rei, they gave the impression of being good people.

I got up and walked over to him, thinking about what I was going to say. After a moment of silence he broke it by saying, "Are you going to spit on me too?"

Shaking my head I still didn't say anything and a wave of announce washed over his face. Haou turned to leave but I could just let him go, he was someone I had wanted to meet for a very long time and I wasn't going to waste it but being an idiot and say absolutely nothing. When he took his first step to leave I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled hard enough to get his attention.

As if trying to find something in his eyes I said, "Thank you."

Disbelief flashed through the liquid gold and for a moment it was like he had something to say in reply but before a word was uttered out of his mouth he turned once more and flew at full speed out the door. I still felt the leather on my finger tips, his smell and could recall with pure clarity the full curvature of his lips and the depthless gold of his eyes. Oh gods I was beginning to sound more like a love struck teen girl than the hardened man I really was.


	6. Chapter шесть

**Lea-Renee:** So chapter 5._  
><em>**Rayne: **About time too, jeez..._  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **I know but I'm thinking of trying to finish this..._  
><em>**Rayne: **Like you're meant to.**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>No let me finish, I may do a rewrite... may...

**Warning: **Religious/Mythological themes, I'm not a Pagan/Satanist by the way so don't flame me cause of them. _  
><em>**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh Gx, if I did I would have made more females, this time because I just can't see Fubuki as being gay and as much as I love yaoi he needs a nice girl that isn't a bimbo and I'm not too much into the idea of incest…_  
><em>**Songs:**Ghost of Karelia - Mastodon.

**Haou's Pov**

I looked down at the scene and him just standing there. Thank you? He said 'Thank you.' It had been so long since I had last heard those words from someone other than my brother but that was because Judai was a special case. Manners were a dying medium, so why did it hurt so much to hear those pitiful words. Why did my heart clench painfully when that tealette looked at me with sad orange eye? Why did my skin tingle as he grabbed the sleeve of my jacket his skin barely brushing against mine? And why did he have to say those two words? With his actions he had made me feel something I hadn't felt in a long time, love. Not the 'heads over heels, girly In Love' but just general love that everyone should have for others whether they realise it or not. The sorrow in his eyes brought sorrow to my heart as well but that wasn't what had truly made me sad, nor was the marred humanity in his eyes but it was the pity held in them. The pity for me.

**Jehu's POV**

When he flew off I just stood there, not because of shock but because in the few moments that followed our exchange the head of the research department of SIN had called me up and told me to wait there for the reconnaissance squad to come and question me. It didn't surprise me, I was sure there was not a single thing in this city that SIN didn't know about, the only reason why they did nothing in most cases was because the people involved weren't important enough, only the Heroes were.

Half an hour I waited, personally I would have thought that they needed to be a tad faster and sent some guys in helicopters or at least motorcycles so they wouldn't have to wade slowly through traffic in huge SUVs that should have said on the side 'fuck the planet I'm making up for what a little …. I have.' They got out with an artillery strapped on their chests, see compensating. I was quite seriously considering sending a letter to whoever created their uniforms because whoever did must have been a seriously deprived anime fan who liked them in tight leather and hiding all but their mouths under helmets, which probably cost more than my month's salary in technology.

"Jehu you are to come with us," the only female on the team ordered.

"Sorry I don't go with strangers," I replied, trying to see something under the darkened visor, "Tell me your name and rank then I'll go with you freely."

She laughed thinking I had said something funny. "Or I could just take you by force."

"Somehow I doubt that because though you're not saying anything about who you are I already know that you're a level two and you're name is Asuka Tenjoin," I stated, "the only girl who wasn't completely useless who joined the course. Initially you sat with the other girls but eventually you made new friend with those guys."

She was definitely not laughing anymore. "How do you know all this?"

I held up my finger to stop her. "I haven't finished. You're the highest ranked recon girl and your team consists of your brother over there, one Fubuki Tenjoin the self proclaimed ladies man."

"Hey I am not self proclaimed," He yelled out while the one beside him shushed him.

"And the guy telling him to be quiet is Ryo Manfujou, brother to Sho a boy that goes to the same school that my brother goes to and also happens to be my brother's friend. Edo who works at this shop is his special other half," I brought my fist to my mouth and in pseudo-despair I added, "Take care of him, for I know he will never be mine."

"You could have told the whole world who we are," Ryo hissed coming and grabbing me by the cuff of my shirt, hard enough that he ripped off a few buttons. "How do you know this anyway?"

I shrugged. "Well for one we all know that this area is cordoned off and any cameras, bugs etcetera have been blocked off, so telling the whole world is highly improbable. And with how I know what I know, well that's classified."

I felt like I could literally bath in the hate coming from Ryo but before he did anything to me Asuka pulled him away. "So Jehu now that it's certain that we are not in fact strangers are you going to finally come with us?"

"Do I have to?" I asked childishly.

"Yes."

"You know I can't believe that instead of following your dreams to become a teacher you turned to this," I said to her out of the blue.

Asuka stopped for a barely recognisable second. "Well life doesn't always work out as it's planned."

Sympathy flowed through me for a moment but I ignored it, I couldn't let myself feel anything for these people, feelings were mankind's undoing. Instead I walked ahead of them and into the van. It was funny though as I sat there with them being driven back to SIN they had no idea how I had saved their lives. As an assistant in the Research department you do a lot of things and most you can't be proud of but the few you can, well they just don't matter enough.

In secret I wanted SIN to burn in the ashes but not yet, I had to collect more information before my Superiors let me do anything. But that's classified and right now I shouldn't even let myself think it amongst enemies.

**Review**


	7. Chapter семь

**Lea-Renee:** So chapter 7... really need to remember to alter this bit before I post up a new one..._  
><em>**Rayne: **What a retard._  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **Hey! Watch the language this is a teen rated story._  
><em>**Rayne: **Well actually I'm pretty sure every teen swears except the few that want to be nuns.**  
>Lea-Renee: <strong>Well... Shut up. Any way I know no one who wants to be a nun.

**Warning: **Religious/Mythological themes, I'm not a Pagan/Satanist by the way so don't flame me cause of them. _  
><em>**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh Gx, if I did I'd give Manjoume more of a background than that of what we saw in the first season with his *cough* -insert word that would bring up the rating- *cough* brothers._  
><em>**Songs:**Crack the Skye - Mastodon.

**Haou's Pov**

I had decided to go and find out who he was and keep an eye on him. For some reason he seemed familiar and then I remembered; a boy with almost the same teal hair and appearance went to Judai's school and if I was right, was one of Judai's friends. Being the nice big brother I decided to go and pick the both of them up at school today, Judai never had friends come home for certain reasons but I knew that he would appreciate it. So now I was waiting for my little brother and his friend in a simple black car, it was a luxury and Judai and I weren't poor, our parents had looked after us well even after death. When the bell rung and they ran out the gates I stepped out of my car and walked over to them, Judai's eyes held onto mine, a questioning gaze in them. "Hello," I greeted holding out my hand to his tealette friend who took it without any reservations. I didn't have to search far in his mind to find out that the man I was looking for was his brother Jehu and that he was this boy's only way home. Not letting go I invited him to our house using compulsion to make him say yes. As we drove off I felt Judai's eyes on my and in the mirror I gave him a look to show that I would explain everything later.

**Jehu's POV**

They had just left me sitting in the interrogation room for what felt like hours and I had a good hunch that what I felt was reality. The interrogation room was generic, the walls were plain grey brick and there as a metal table in the middle that was attached to the floor so it couldn't be used as a weapon, as were the chairs, there was a one was glass behind my interrogator and I knew that the people behind it would be looking out for if I had any tells to see if I was lying.

Well to my advantage I was very good at lying as well as poker.

I knew that my face was almost blank with a hint of annoyance, that wasn't feigned only because I had been waiting far too long and I should have picked my brother up from school hours ago. I hoped that he was fine.

Finally a guy walked in, his sexuality was questionable from appearance but I knew that he was a male by the name of Chronos.

"A Signor Andersen, pleasure to meet you, nye?" he said, taking a seat.

I raised my eyebrow as if to say 'really' but instead I replied, "I wish I could say the same… I don't even know if I'd want to meet you in, how shall I put it, better circumstances."

I loved pissing people off and this guy, he was easy prey.

The smile on his face wavered and was replaced by a seriously scowl. "Funny Andersen."

"Not really, I'm just very good at telling people the truth no matter if it's kind or not," I shrugged humbly.

"Good then telling me about the events in the Central Fold Plato should be easy for you." The smirk was back but really how did he expect anyone to take him seriously with purple lipstick?

"What's there to say," I shrugged, "an obviously somewhat mentally scarred kid came in with a bomb, I tried to talk her out of it, all of us were going to die and then Haou came in and saved all of our pitiful lives."

Chronos hummed in thought. "Then what was that moment at the end when everyone else left?"

People were dense, if I didn't have Johan I don't know what would have stopped me from becoming a mass murderer. "I thanked him for saving our lives."

"You thanked him?" Chronos asked as if it was unheard of.

"Yeah, you know the thing you do to show gratitude for someone doing something nice," I said sarcastically.

"I know what that means." I couldn't believe that my blatant sarcasm had washed over him. "I'm just wondering why on all that is good in the world…" 'Good in the world,' I thought, this guy must be in Lala-land. "… that anyone would thank either of them, nye?"

I scoffed, "Shows how much you care about you meaningless life. I may hold no sympathy for most people except the few I care about but I almost feel as if I should be sorry for you." Pity was one of the worse things a person could give another and I knew it.

"I wouldn't need it from you anyway Mr. Andersen," Chronos growled, "and for your own safety I'd watch what you say, nye."

Glaring at him I lent over the table. "Are you threatening me Chronos?"

He shook his head, "Only if you need it."

"I don' really care actually so long as no one touches Johan I'm fine but I think that you should heed your own words," I said wisely, "It's not a threat, just a humble suggestion."

Chornos' face screwed up in disdain, "You really think you're so smart don't you? But you're just a…"

I held up my finger and cut him off. "If all we're going to do is share pleasantries from now on can I go? I, unlike you, have someone very important waiting for me."

"Very fine," he sighed, "you may go but remember to act appropriately from now on, we wouldn't want something like this to occur again, now would we?"

Grinning I replied, "Well not with you, next time I'd appreciate a person who didn't look like a creepy clown who did their make up in one of those distortion mirrors."

I got up and left before he kept me any longer, I really needed to get back to Johan and as much as I knew that I should regret saying those simple words of gratitude I knew I never was, why feel bad for doing the right thing?


End file.
